Welcome to Our World
by elleryferrer
Summary: Edward Taylor is a smart yet lonely teenager, he normally spends his days critizicing other and acting as if nothing matters, but one day it all changes when he discovers a red and white object in the grass.  The fic takes place in the real world.


Welcome To Our World

Entry Number 1: _"We know who you are…"_

"Have you ever wondered why life is so important, I mean what do people do with their lives, they either do nothing their whole lives or always screw up by doing something bad? I don't want to sound conceited but I for one don't care I mean, the world in itself is coming to an end because of human's stupidity wars, economical problems, political crap and the like, they're all just things that are useless."

Rain was pouring down as hard as can be, the sound of it crashing against the buildings making a lot of noise combined with all the cars that tried to drive through the wet streets. People were running with all their might, trying to get away from the hard rain as they splashed water all over the street.

Under a bus station a boy was looking at all the people running by with an amusing look on his face. His black hair was completely wet and hitting his face and his red jacket as well as his black button shirt seemed to have gotten even wetter, he had a pair of violet colored eyes which looked at all the people with great interest. The bus stop was a safe place and he thought so to, since it was covered by a large metallic roof that guarded him from the water it was way easier than running.

"They're just not thinking straight, the only thing in their minds is how they can get away from the water," he chuckled as he looked at a woman running by with her little daughter, the girl who in turn seemed to have a desperate a tired look on her face; probably because she couldn't keep up with her mother's running.

"Three, two, one," he counted down and sure enough the little girl tripped on the wet street and fell to the ground. Her mother turned around, her face becoming pale as she grabbed her daughter. They were lucky since the cars managed to stop before hitting the girl. "Weird, they actually managed to stop in time, usually they tend to think it for a while before deciding what to do," the teenager shrugged as he saw the mother and daughter get inside a cab.

As he said this his bus stopped, opening the doors so that he could get on. "Finally," He grinned as he ran to the entrance and got on the bus.

The rain had finally settled down and people were beginning to put their umbrellas away. The teenager grinned as he looked around, he was walking through a bridge that crossed over a river, which had been fueled by all the water from the rain and was now running harder than ever. "Seems like the rain really did a number on this," he replied as he looked down at the water.

Something caught his eye though, the riverbank divided two grass fields and on the right side of the field there was something shining with the light from the sun. "Wonder what it is?" he didn't know what was making him do this but he ended up walking over to the grass field to look for what it was. "Maybe it'll be worth my while."

Once he got down he finally got a look at what it was. It was a ball-like object with a button in the middle of it with red coloring on the top and white on the bottom. He knelt down and swiftly grabbed the ball, letting his hand inspect it every way as he moved it around his fingers. "Seems metallic," he raised it up allowing the light of the sun to give him a better view.

"It couldn't be a ball, but I don't remember seeing anything like this before," he felt weird as he looked down at the ball, kind of like he had seen it before somewhere but he didn't know. His mind was filled with interest and curiosity as he got up from the grass and began walking up from the grass field.

"I guess I'll just take it home and see what I can do," he grinned a new found interest was making him eager to discover the truth and in turn is what fueled him to run as fast as he could towards his house.

His body was practically moving by itself with eagerness and anxiety being the only things that moved him. The teenager ran inside his apartment complex and proceeded to walk up the stairs towards his own apartment, opening the door and rushing inside.

"Edward, where have you been?" the teenager known as Edward stopped right in the middle of the kitchen/living room, he turned to look at his mother who like him had a pair of violet eyes, her skin was a little bit darker though and her hair was long and brown compared to her son's black. "It was raining really hard till a couple of minutes ago." She said a worried tone in her voice.

"Yeah, call me when dinner's done I'll be in my room," Edward replied, practically ignoring his mother as he ran inside his room, closed the door and then threw his backpack into his bed. "Now let's find what you are," Edward searched through his pockets, taking out the ball and putting it on the desk. He turned around and grabbed a chair nearby as he turned the computer. He knew nothing about the ball but someone in the Internet should.

Edward took out the keyboard of the computer and began typing while looking at the ball. However he forgot something very important as he typed. "I don't know what this thing's called," Edward frowned before putting his head on the table. He raised it once more and began typing again. It was true that he didn't know what the object was called but he could always search a chat room where there was bound to be someone that knew about this thing.

He must've spent at least two hours looking through different chatrooms and talking to different people; but to no avail, he looked back at the ball with a look of desperation. Could it really be such a mysterious thing that no one even knew about it.

"You're beginning to annoy me you little pest," Edward frowned as he stretched his hand to grab the ball. "I'm going to have to do this myself but if you annoy me any longer I'm smashing you with a hammer," he groaned and started inspecting the ball yet again, looking for a way to open it.

And then he hit himself in the face, right there in front of him was the key to opening the ball. His eyes shifted to the button that was in the middle of the two sides. "Can I be any stupider," he groaned before stretching his hand out.

However, before he pressed it a million things went through his mind. What if the ball was empty inside, or what if it broke as soon as he opened, in fact what if it didn't open how would that leave Edward. He managed to put the fear in the back of his head as he stretched his finger to press the button.

And then a beep came from the computer, getting Edward to turn around and forget about the ball. "I've got mail," he raised an eyebrow, it's not that he never got mail but it was usually someone that just wanted to ask something about school work. Not just that but as he looked at the sender he realized that he didn't know the person. "Who the hell's Spacer?"

He grabbed a hold of the mouse and clicked on the email opening it up.

"_Why hello there Edward, I assume you've been looking for some answers about the ball you found aren't you?"_

Edward raised an eyebrow as he looked at the message; he began thinking carefully about what to do. First of all who was this guy and how did he know about the ball. "Who the hell are you, and what are you talking about?" he spoke as he typed, managing to send the message.

After a few minutes the computer beeped again, making Edward jump on his seat and open the email. _"Oh come on Edward, you know what I'm talking about, the ball or rather pokéball as we call it, as for who I am, well that would be getting too personal…."_

Edward groaned but was willing to comply. Part of him was telling him to stop the conversation and forget about this guy, that it was too dangerous and that he would only get himself in ever deeper trouble, the other part however told him to keep going and to satisfy his curiosity about the "pokéball". Edward finally turned to the keyboard and began typing again. "So what is this pokéball, and how do you know I picked it up and who I am?"

"_That's personal as well hehe…." _ Edward groaned as he read this, what wasn't personal with this guy was he even willing to give him the answers. _"As for what a pokéball is, well as you probably found out it's a very great artifact with great power, well in itself the pokéball doesn't have any power but what it's inside does."_

"You said 'we' when you mentioned the name pokéball, who were you talking about?" Edward asked as he typed, sending the message yet again.

"_I'm talking about people just like you and me people that have been chosen to wield a pokéball and pass judgment on this world_, _people that are tired of seeing how the world keep getting worse and making even more mistakes," _Edward groaned with a hint of annoyance, what the hell was this guy talking about 'chosen' why would someone like him who doesn't care about anything be chosen for…well anything.

"Listen to me 'Spacer' I don't know who the hell you are but if you don't start talking sense I'm not only stopping the conversation I'll call the police on your ass!" he exclaimed, his voice becoming rougher as his patience decreased by the second. The reply came almost immediately, making Edward jump once more at the speed.

"_Now we both know that you wouldn't do that Edward, after all it's of your best interest to know this and you yourself wouldn't be able to let this go now would you after all you're the kind of guy that spends his time trying to find solutions to stuff that most people would pay no mind, and if you don't find them then you just keep looking," _Edward didn't do anything as he processed what it said, the bastard was right about that if he didn't get the answers he wouldn't stop himself from looking for them until the day he died.

Then a second email came just as Edward finished reading the first message. _"We'll have a gathering today in the China Sector at 9:30 p.m., it'll be easier for you to find everything you want if you go there rather than staying here and spending hours swapping messages don't you think? Anyway I hope you come because I know you'll like it. See you later Edward."_

And with that the contact known as Spacer vanished from Edward's computer, causing him to clench his fist in anger and frustration. Edward leaned back on the chair as he looked at the pokéball; how something so meaningless and strange could become so much of a nuisance to him was beyond his mind. "Well, no use thinking about it, guess I'll just have to go," he grabbed the pokéball and pocketed inside his red jacket.

After he ate dinner with his parents Edward finished getting ready and proceeded to walk out of his room, he was convinced about going to this meeting that Spacer had mentioned as long as he could satisfy his craving for the truth. "Where are you going Edward?" Edward turned to look at his father who was sitting in the couch of the living room watching TV. His father like Edward had black hair, except his hair was straighter than his son's and he also had the same skin as Edward, unlike Edward though his father had a much better physique.

"I'm going to a friend's house, he said he needed some help with his homework," Edward lied, hoping his father wouldn't see through it and tell him to explain.

"Come back at 11 or you're grounded you hear," his dad nodded as he looked down at the floor. Edward smiled and did a salute before walking off. Edward's father used to be in the navy when he was young and as thus Edward picked up the habit of saluting his father whenever he understood an order. Edward ran down and outside of the apartment complex; he knew that his father had seen through his lie but he was willing to pretend he had succeeded in fooling the man.

After grabbing a cab Edward finally headed to China Sector. He looked through his wallet making sure he had enough money to go and to come back, especially considering that China Sector was on the other side of the city. "This thing better be worth the cash," he groaned as he looked out the window, his hand inside his pocket and clenching the pokéballs with anticipation.

After forty minutes of traveling the cab stopped in front of a large gate, above the gate was the name China Sector written in chinese with a golden dragon over the sign. Edward got off from the cab as he looked at the stone steps that led to the top of the hill.

"Hope you have fun and be careful," the driver grinned as Edward paid him the traveling fee.

"Yeah, you can go now you money grubbing thief," Edward groaned as he saw the taxi leave; he was beginning to feel sorry, especially since he barely had enough money for the ride back. He turned to the gate and began climbing through the stone steps, a filling of fulfillment and anxiety washing over him as he walked.

He looked up in amazement, noticing that there was a light at the top, a light that became stronger and closer the more Edward walked. That wasn't the only thing that increased though, noise was also becoming louder, the noise of people talking and arguing as if there was some kind of reunion of sorts. "Just what is going on?" Edward asked himself as he reached the top.

Edward gasped, there was a large circle in the middle of the street with torches all around it, but what surprised Edward the most was that about thirty or so people where gathered around the circle, talking amongst themselves and the like. He turned to look at the houses and shops; noticing that they were all closed and the lights were off. "What is this?" Edward asked himself as he saw a girl pass by him, she had long black hair that was done in a ponytail, her skin was tanned and she was wearing a figure hugging black top that made her large bust practically jump out; she also wore a pair of jean-like shorts and a pair of black shoes.

While Edward had been enticed by the girl something else took him over, he looked at the girl's belt realizing she had not one but four pokéballs strapped to it. "Four of them, how?" he looked around at all the people that were gathered, noticing that everyone had at least one pokéball on them and that they were all acting as if this was some kind of normal occurrence.

"You look pale dude," Edward threw his arm back as he felt a hand touch his shoulder, however the person that was behind him was fast enough and managed to dodge the strike. "Wow, you don't look like you had nice reflexes, be careful who you try to hit though," Edward looked at the person that was behind him, he had long spiky blond hair which stuck out to his forehead, a pair of blue eyes and a skin just like Edward's. He was wearing a black long sleeved button jacket with the neck raised up along with a pair of black pants to match.

"Who the hell are you?" Edward looked down at the teenager's belt, noticing that he had three pokéballs strapped to it.

"Oh so you really are a rookie," the teenager grinned, noticing Edward's amazement at the three pokéballs. "Bet you haven't even opened your pokéball so you don't' know what Pokémon is inside," he laughed making Edward feel underestimated, even if it was true part of him wanted to lie to the guy; but he knew he wouldn't get answers.

Then a word he said made Edward snap back. "Pokémon?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I figured you didn't know," the man shook his head as he looked around at the crowd. "Pokémon, short for Pocket Monsters, they're creatures with great powers and abilities and they're the type of creatures that come inside of the pokéballs," he began explaining while raising his index finger. "Pocket Monsters aren't new though they've been coming and going through this world and their own for centuries you might even say that it's been even longer."

"Wait, what?" Edward moved back a little, confusion popping into his mind. "Creatures from another world, coming and going for centuries, I think you guys are reading way too much comic books and how do you even know all this stuff?"

"He told us of course, Pokémon have chosen us as their masters so that we can change the world into what we want," he nodded his head while looking at all the people that where gathering around the circle. "I know what you're thinking, how could all this be true? If Pokémon have really been appearing for centuries then how come the government hasn't found out, but think about it it's the same as if they were aliens aren't they, they do know they just don't want to tell anyone since they're not sure." He shrugged making Edward scratched his chin.

He did have a point, a big thing about governments was that they tended to keep things secret, and to keep something that, according to this guy, has been appearing for centuries then all the countries in the world must know about this. "This is too complicated to follow!" Edward exclaimed, his head was beginning to turn into paste from all of this information that he could barely even believe. "And who is 'he'?"

"Spacer of course, he's the guy that's told us all about this, the one that started all of this," the teenager replied, making Edward turn around. Spacer, he had called him over to the China Sector yet he didn't seem to even be there; and even if he was he must've been Edward's age since there weren't any adults. "He's not here in case you're wondering, no one really knows what he looks like aside from a select few."

"So you're saying that these things called Pokémon, they're appearing all over the world?" Edward turned back to look at the teenager.

"Yeah, and there are more Trainers like us all around the world," he shrugged once again. "Trainers is the name we've taken since we train Pokémon." He then looked over at the circle noticing a lot of noise was coming from there. "If you wanna see Pokémon then this is a good a chance as any, a battle is about to start," he patted Edward's shoulder once more. "My name is Harris by the way, you've got a name?"

"Edward, Edward Taylor," Edward replied before he began to run towards the circle, trying to shove people out of the way so that he could see well.

Once he reached the front Edward gasped at what he saw. The girl from earlier was facing off against a guy that seemed to be around eighteen years old, he seemed to be a Chinese descendant and had long black hair that was combed the same way as Edwards. He was wearing a black jacket with red lines running down the sleeves as well as a white t-shirt under it and a pair of blue jeans. "We finally meet in the battlefield again don't we Ramona," he grinned as he looked at the girl who just kept glaring at him.

Edward paid no mind to them, but to the creatures that were below them. On Ramona's side was a pink colored ermine with purple lining on its legs and arms, its arms were long and you could barely see the hands, it had a pair of red eyes as well as golden colored whiskers and a long tail. "What is that thing?" Edward asked as he looked at the other side. On the side of Ramona's opponent was a tadpole like Pokémon, it was large and muscular and its skin was blue colored. It had swirls of black and white on its stomach, it also had a deadly glare in its eyes. "And that thing too?" Edward pointed out before seeing Harris coming from behind him.

"That's a Poliwrath, and the pink thingy is a Mieanshao," he explained, making Edward look up at them. "They're both really strong Pokémon, especially considering who their Trainers are," he scratched his chin while grinning, from what Edward gathered Harris seemed to be one of those guys that would always know something about everything; which worked well for him no matter how he looked at it. "So who do you think can win?"

"What? I'm new and I don't even know what the hell is going on!" Edward exclaimed, he still had his doubts about what to make out from everything he had been told so far.

"Doesn't matter, you must've gotten a pretty good guess by now," Harris nodded his head while grinning; as if he was expecting something amazing from Edward. "Come on Eddie, tell me."

"I think the ermine thing might win," Edward replied.

"How come, it's so small and weak compared to Poliwrath?" Harris asked curiously while looking down at Edward.

"True, but that isn't all of it, that Mienshao as you called it, look at its expression as well as it's Trainer's, it's obvious that it's been trained not only on combat but it's got its own strategic ability and from the look of its leg it has a lot of speed," he pointed out, pointing towards the Mienshao before he proceeded to look at the Poliwrath. "That Pocket Monster does look strong indeed, and it seems to have a lot of combat experience, but that's about it, from the way it's bulked up is obvious that it has little to no speed or defense, if all the guy picked the wrong Pocket Monster for the job."

"That seems like a really detailed explanation to me," Harris grinned, he knew that Edward had a lot of sense in him, the fact that he had managed to point out so much in just a couple of seconds; especially considering the two Pokémon in question were both trained quiet well. "Why do you call them Pocket Monsters though."

"I don't like abbreviations to name, seems like something that someone would do just to avoid work," Edward shrugged while looking at the battle. Harris just chuckled softly before looking at Ramona and her opponent.

"That Chinese guy is Shun by the way, he's one of the Six Horsemen a group of Trainers that serve under Spacer himself, it's said that they have even seen his face," Harris explained, making Edward find a new found interest in this guy Shun, if he did know Spacer then maybe it was worth talking to him after all.

"Mienshao go for a frontal assault and use Low Sweep," the Mineshao nodded before jumping onto the ground and beginning to run towards the Poliwrath.

"Hit it with Bubble Beam," Shun commanded, ready to counter attack as his Poliwrath push itself back and started firing a barrage of blue colored bubbles. Mienshao didn't waste time though, it swiftly and gracefully moved around the bubbles, not even letting them grace its fur as it turned around and hit Poliwrath's Ankle with its tail. "What!" Shun gasped at Mienshao's strength who managed to throw the Poliwrath up into the air. "Use Dig once you fall down!" Poliwrath nodded its head before sticking its hand out. Before its body was even done falling it started digging its way into the ground, surprising Edward.

"How are they even able to do all that, firing bubbles, digging into the ground that fast and that speed, it isn't even possible," Edward's mouth was hanging open, not even in his wildest dreams he had thought something as crazy as this could actually be happening, and right in front of him too.

Then much to Ramona's dismay Poliwrath came out of the ground, its arms wrapping themselves around Mienshao and proceeding to strangle it from the waist up. "Submission will always work on my side," Shun grinned.

The Poliwrath seemed to increase the strength of its hold by the second, though for some reason Ramona kept a calm face, as if she was waiting for the right moment. "You got me easily Shun, but you should always have a counter, Mienshao use Reversal!" Mienshao's eyes glowed before it roared throwing its body forward and Poliwrath along with it. The blue tadpole was slammed against the ground as hard as can be, the strike being enough to make it let go of Mienshao.

"Now, I want to end this early, Meanshao use Acrobatics!" Mienshao roared once more before jumping into the air, it spun around in the air as it opened its legs and skydived down on Poliwrath's stomach, causing the Pokémon to scream in pain as its body was pushed even further into the ground. "I think that's my win," Ramona grinned, amused at Shun's sudden change of demeaner, since he was know trying to hide his rage as he returned his Poliwrath.

Edward just stared at Ramona, surprised that he had been right about his guess but even more about how strong and agile her Pokémon was. He kept staring even after Ramona had been covered by all the people that wanted to talk to her about her victory. "So, what do you think, wanna give it a try?" Edward looked up at Harris who was still grinning as he pointed at the pokéball.

"I might try it," Edward turned around and began walking towards the steps, it had gotten late and he didn't want to miss curfew.

"If you're really interested then meet me at Sunny's Ice Cream tomorrow you should know where it is," Harris replied as he watched Edward leave. He turned around and began to walk through a different path; hiding himself behind a building as he took out a cell phone and began calling.

"_So what did you think of him?" _came the voice of Spacer, though he sounded amused and eager to her what Harris thought.

"The kid has talent, he might not be good enough when he starts battling but he definitely has the will and the skill in there," Harris nodded his head while leaning his head back against the wall. "So yeah, you found a good one boss,"

"_Good, I trust you to keep an eye on him and help him grow the way I want him to, after all we wouldn't want a talent like his to go to waste,"_

"Don't worry about it, but remember I don't come cheap, even if I'm interested in the kid," Harris replied once more as silence ensued.

"_Harris come on, as one of my Six Horsemen you know I pay well, I promise I'll pay for any inconvenience."_

"All right then, pleasure talking to you, I'll keep you updated," with that Harris hung up the phone and pocketed it inside his pants. "Edward Taylor huh, I wonder how you will surprise me next," he grinned before he turned around and started walking back towards the crowd.

In The Next Entry: Edward will have to make a choice whether he's in our out of the Pokémon business as well as having the courage to open the pokéball, however he will also find out that joining this world doesn't come cheap and it may actually cost him his life.


End file.
